


Just Right

by ozsaur



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, mcsheplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason John likes his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsheplets.

"You're a Lieutenant Colonel, for god's sake, the military leader of Atlantis. You can requisition a bigger bed."

He could, but he kinda liked this bed.

"I can't believe you haven't ordered a new one already. We've been here for what-- two years now? Almost three? It's not like we haven't found bigger ones all over the place."

True. There were plenty of bigger beds in the newer residential sections that had been opened up. They'd even found a couple of king sized ones in some of the outlying areas. A few times he'd lured Rodney out there for some recreational activities that didn't include sleeping.

"One of these days I'm going to fall out and get a concussion. Then where will you be?"

No he wouldn't fall out. Not ever. Once Rodney settled down, he wouldn't even twitch for the rest of the night.

"Well this isn't going to work. My butt's hanging off the edge. Here, let me-- "

Rodney pushed and pulled, poked and prodded until he had John wrapped all around him like a honey suckle vine around a fence post. John stayed utterly limp, not moving a muscle the whole time until his face was tucked into the crook of Rodney's neck. Then he smiled.

"You could at least help, lazy bastard."

Rodney was almost completely under John. He was broad and warm and his skin was luxuriously soft. His hands rubbed up and down John's back for a while then slowed and finally stopped as Rodney drifted.

"Too damn small."

No, it really wasn't. It was just right.


End file.
